A Turn In Events
by Abby0512x
Summary: Set during 04x05. What if Ingrid purposely gave Ramanga the stasis spray? What if she wanted the blame to be on Ramanga, to make sure the wedding was off? What if all this time, all Ingrid really wanted to do was to help her little brother?


**AN: This is based on some crazy dream I had after watching "Murderer in the Midst" 10 times before I went to bed. What? I was bored and that was one of my favourite episodes. I know almost every line! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Young Dracula.**

Ingrid smiled as Vlad followed Erin out of the room. Every Vampire in the throne room had just found out that Erin was a breather.

Everything is going according to plan, Ingrid thought to herself.

* * *

"Vlad!" Ingrid called to him as he walked over. Erin had just left and Vlad looked devastated.

"What Ingrid? You came to gloat?"

"Actually, and surprisingly, no. I came to help."

Vlad stared at her. "You. Help?"

"Yes! Listen. You'd find out who murdered Ryan and attempted to kill Erin by examining this," Ingrid said. She held up the statis bottle and Vlad carefully took it.

"Thanks... I'll take it Jonno."

Vlad whooshed out of the room and left a smiling Ingrid. Goodbye Ramanga. Nothing will get in the way of brother and true love. Ugh. I'm sounding like a breather. Gross. And I really have to stop talking to myself! Bats. I'm doing it again.

* * *

At the Slayers Guild, Jonno was examining the bottle.

"So, it was water? Somebody switched it. And somebody who knew about it."

"Ingrid?" Jonno suggested.

Vlad shook his head. "No. She was the one who gave me the bottle. Have you found the fingerprints yet?"

"No. It's still looking for a match. We know that Erin is one of them-"

"Obviously."

"-But somebody else made the switch." Jonno said, ignoring Vlad's previous comment.

A beeping noise was heard from the monitor. Vlad and Jonno rushed to it. "Who is it?" Vlad asked, like a five year old.

"It's... Ramanga."

Vlad wasted no time at all, and before you knew it he was at Ramanga's throat. "Why did you do it?"

Ramanga just laughed. "I've done a lot of evil things in my life. I need a specific deed."

Before Vlad could reply he saw the coffin lying against the wall. "What's that?"

Ramanga's eyes grew wide. "That is your wedding peas- I mean present."

"I don't need one. Adze and I are not getting married. Not after what you've done! You tried get Erin killed and you murdered her brother! No matter what Bertrand says, it was you all along."

"I don't know what you are talking about!"  
"LIES!" Vlad roared, "I want you out of this school in the next 10 seconds. And don't bother packing up."

"But the wedding-"

"The wedding should've never been on! I never went through with the Blood Tea Ceremony, remember? I can call the wedding off! So GET OUT!"

Ramanga rushed off, possibly to find Adze. Vlad sat on top of Erin's coffin. Then he heard a tapping sound. It was coming from the coffin. Vlad carefully opened it hoping it wasn't his executioner, but it was something a lot more wonderful than that.

"Erin!" He said happily, "What are you-"

"I was the wedding breakfast, if you didn't know," Erin replied enveloping him in a hug.

"I didn't. I'm so glad that you're alright."

They stood there for quite some time. Erin felt like crying. It seemed as if nothing could go wrong. Then she remembered something.

"Vlad! Ramanga and Adze had a plot to kill you! With the Rings of Ariamrod!"

"..."

"Dark forbidden weapons?" Erin said, trying to get him to understand.

"Bertrand will know what they are. You should go to your room."

"Vlad. We are in my room."

"... Right... Then let's get you something to eat."

"Vlad!" A voice said swinging the door open, "And Erin?"

"Jonno! Can you take Erin back to the Guild. I need to talk to Ingrid."

"Right. Come on then Erin."

"I'll see you in a bit," Vlad promised, "Right now, I need to ask Ingrid why she decided to help me."

Erin nodded and went with Jonno. Vlad speeded to Ingrid's room and saw her just sitting there.

"Hello Vladdy."

"Why did you help me all of a sudden?" Vlad demanded.

"Because you're my brother."

Vlad looked at her suspiciously. There was something she wasn't telling him. "Ingrid..." He said in a warning tone.

Ingrid sighed. "Fine I'll tell you the truth. But you've got to promise not to interrupt me."

Vlad nodded. Anything to get the truth out of you.

"I was the one who switched Erin's statis with water. And the reason I did it was because I wanted Ramanga out. He and Adze was getting in between you and Erin. I thought if I planned this, you and Erin would still be lovey dovey."

Vlad wanted to be angry, but he couldn't see himself do it. "Why-"

"Because I know what it's like to lose somebody who means the world to you. I lost Will. I didn't want the same thing happening to you."

"So somebody else killed Ryan?"

"Yes. And I will help you find out."

Vlad smiled. "Ingrid, if I find out you're lying-"

"I know, I know, death by dawn."

"Actually, I'm thinking more along the lines of defanging..."

"Speaking of which, dad will get his revenge on Ramanga. You know that right?"

"I know," Vlad replied, "And I won't stop him. I'm going to the Guild to check up on Erin. You coming?"  
"Yes," Ingrid said smiling. Everything seemed to be turning out so well. All Ingrid needed now was her father's love.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
